A Raven to change everything
by Artemis450
Summary: this is a redone of Terminator:Salvation but with my OFC. but i am changing some things thanks and please read, Lemons later   MarcusXOFC


**Good to be a hacker**

**Meeting the hacker**

I was walking around the building that once made up Los Angeles looking for something to help me and my friends get out of the city and somewhere safer then the city. There have been too much moving around for us to get things so we could live.

I was half way back to the safe house when I heard a big bang not too far from home so I took off running to see if star or Kyle needed help.

So I took off it didn't take me long to get there but I was stopped but the tracker ship. It did not take long for then too move on when they could not find anything.

"Kyle! Star!" I yelled when I knew it was safe.

"Raven up here!" I heard Kyle yell back.

I looked at the top of the building that he was at and once I saw an opening I ran for it and made my way up to the roof.

"Are you guy's ok I heard…?" I trilled off when I saw that they were not alone but had a hot man with them.

He was tall nicely belted with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He locked eyes with me and we stayed like that till I looked away

"Come on. We need to get out of here before they come back for another round." I told them and took one more look at the man and then took Star's hand and we started to walk back to the hide out.

**Marcus POV**

I was looking around went the boy and little girl looked around for the voice that was yelling and I couldn't help but think they were stupid when there was things like that robot thing and the ship thing running around.

The kids ran to the side and yelled to someone name Raven. It did not take long for the person to get to us and I was shocked to find out that it was a beautiful woman standing in front of us.

She had long deep-red heir that had purple and silver strikes that ran through it. I could not see how long it was because she had it put up. She was light built like she's more for speed and agility but she still had a body with lovely covers from her well formed breast to her tight and high ass, she had long lags and then we locked eyes and she had ice-blue eyes.

She had deep-blue low riding, hip hugging boot cut jeans on with a black tank tops, and a pair of steel toe boots. She also has fingerless leather gloves.

She looked away from me and turned away from me. She said we needed to move and then she took the little girls hand and started walking away with just one more look at me.

I fallowed them to a rundown building that only had one way in or out they went in and started to do things around like they didn't have a strange man in their front room. Then the woman stepped up to me and everything went dead silent I saw the younger boy and girl looking at her.

Then it hit me that she was a alpha and she was seeing if I safe to be around.

"What's your name?" she asked me with a hard look and in an icy voice.

"Marcus." I told her I wanted to ask her some questions but I would wait.

"What are you doing here Marcus?" she asked with the same look and voice.

"I was looking for someone…?" I trilled off thinking how to tell her I knew nothing about what was going on. But lucky for me the boy took care of it.

"Chill Rave he doesn't remember much. I think he had a bad time." He told her, and I saw her eyes soften.

"Ok sorry for that but I have to make sure your safe to be around." She told me with a smile. I smiled back.

"It's nothing you have kids to protected I would do the same thing if I was in your shoes." I told her.

"Ok now for intros I'm Raven but you can call me Rave, the kid eating the two day coyote is Kyle Reese, and last but my favorite is Star. Star can't talk but she can't sign. Reese is the best with the hiding and getting out of tight places." She told me but she did not tell me anything about her and I was cueist to know about her.

"And what about you, what is it that you do?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"I'm the hacker in the group I can hack into anything; I can also reprogram anything with a computer. You could say I'm the teck head in the group." She told he very proud and I could see why she was a angle.

We was sitting in the room when I saw Kyle messing with a radio and looked around for Raven but she was with Star doing something and all of a student I wanted to impress her so I went over to him and started to mess around with. I then handed a speaker to Star and told her to press the button on it and it started working. There was a man talking on it and Kyle seemed star stricken when the man said his name was John Conner.

Raven looked like she didn't give a damn about the man. After it was over Kyle kept saying that they needed to find him.

"Ok Kyle we get it…(sight) we will start in the morning we need to get out of the city anyway." She told the hyper teen boy and then she looked at me.

"What about Marcus…you want to come with us we could need the help and I think Star like you." I looked and there Star was lying down with her head on my lap I looked back up and Raven was smiling at me and Star.

I smiled and nodded my head to her and she went and told Kyle that he needed to go to bed and that we was leaving first thing in the morning. She then took one of the guns and sat at the window to keep a look out. I felt Star get closer to me and before I knew it I was asleep.

I woke a couple of hours later and Raven was in the same spot she had been with I fell asleep. I moved Star and tried not to wake her, when I made sure she was ok I got up and went over to Raven.

"Hay why don't you let me take over so you can sleep." I told her, she looked at me and smiled at and with a nodded she gave me the gun and went over to Star. She wrapped her arms around Star and went to sleep.


End file.
